Spilling My Hopes To You
by Nudge-chanXlovesXanime
Summary: You, yeah you sitting on your butt reading this. I want you to go and click on the title. No not that tiltie! Click on 'Spilling My Hopes To You' sheesh! ENJOY!One-shot,AU,small OOC on the Uchiha's part,slight swearing on our pink-head friend. SasuSaku


-1A/N: ONE-SHOT!!!!! I felt like making one right now sooo, DEAL WITH IT!!!! This is AU so…yeah. Slandered disclaimer, and things in _this_ mean they're either flash backs or Sakura's thoughts. In this fic a certain young Uchiha might be a wee bit OOC. 'K? I hope u like this one and to please read my new fic _Farm Girl Love. _I really want to know how I'm doing on it so could u send a comment!?

Now TALLY HO!!!!

Spilling My Hopes To You

(Sakura's POV)

Great. Just great.

Have you ever had one of those days were it seams like it's going to be a great day, then starts to crash down in a violent mish mash of not-nice-things?

Well, today's one of those days for me, Sakura Haruno- 16 years old and attending at _Konaha Fire High_. Now, you want to know _why_ my day is so, so, so…frustrating?

Then here-on the list of things that went horribly array: I woke up an hour late, missed my buss, nearly got ran over by a car trying to run to school, late to school, forgot back-pack with my homework in it, not knowing what was on the pop quiz, failing said pop quiz, lunch money in the back-pack that I left at home and to top it all off- I just got into a deep fight with my friend, Ino, over what I should pick for my career. _Oi ve_.

Now, I'm sitting at the park swings, trying to clear my head. What should I do? You're all now wondering _what happened with the fight with Ino? _Well…

XXXXXXXFlashie BackXXXXXXXXX

_Sakura walked into the library, ready to throw a dictionary at the next person that talked to her._

_This was not her day._

"_Forehead-girl!!"_

_Sakura knew who said that, even if she was blind-folded, her best friend Ino. Sakura groans with exasperation, "Yeah?"_

"_Have you decided yet on what you are going to do for your career?" Ino asked, "You know you should some into modeling with me! I know even though you're not the prettiest _

_girl out there, you're still cue-"_

_Sakura ground, cutting her off, "Ino we've been over this so many times I can't count! I want to be a doctor! You should know that by now, ever since my mom died of heart cancer!" Sakura was now slightly seething in exasperated anger._

"_But come on," Ino whined, "It'll be fun to do it together! Just put that behind you and join modeling with me!" she insisted._

_Sakura had enough of it. "Look, Ino, I can't put what happened to my mom. She died only 2 years ago, and I know I should have done something! For god's sake all the signs were there! I was just blind to them all, thinking it was a cough that'll pass!! I don't want that to happen to anyone else!" Sakura was yelling now and the whole library was quieter than normal._

"_So? Being a doctor is sooo boring! You have to wear those ugly green outfits, put on those weird head things when operating; Oh and you have to hear all those people whine!!"_

"_You'd be one of them," Sakura muttered under her breath._

_Ino heard her though, "No I would not!" she shrieked._

_Sakura started to walk away, to fed up with Ino's whining, "I seriously don't care what you say or think, Ino. I what to help people, not just look glamorous."_

XXXXXXEnd FlashieXXXXXXXXX

So, now you know.

I feel so, so…

A shadow blocked the light from the sun. _What-? _I thought.

"What's the matter with you? Crying girls are so annoying," a masculine voice asked. I look up to see a boy, about my age. He has obsidian eyes and black hair(with a tint of dark blue), that's stuck up in the back, and a look of increasing annoyance.

I glared at him, "I don't have to tell someone how I'm feeling. Especially if they're a jerk!" I was yelling in frustration. He then sat on the swing next to me.

"I'm not a jerk, just saying what's truly on my mind. And I'll repeat again, what's on your mind. You look frustrated with something?" He did seam honestly concerned about my well fair.

"I'll tell you if you tell me your name, I'm Sakura by the way." He looked at me out of the corner of his eye, since he was looking at the seating sun.

"Sasuke." O.k. he sure can be blunt, "are you going to say what's wrong, or not?"

I was debating not to tell him, but something about him told me he would really listen. "Well, my day's been really bad- I mean to the point were you want to throw a brick at any one that comes near you." I stopped to see if I should continue. Sasuke was now looking at me with an unreadable expression so I went on, "The worst of this whole day was when my best friend told me to stop pursuing my goal to be a doctor, and become a model."

He raised an eyebrow, "So, what?"

"So, what? She was basically telling me not to do something I've been hoping I can achieve!" I raise from the swing to stand in front of him. Sasuke then got up too, I can now see I'm a full head shoulder shorter that him. _Damn my shortness._

"Hn._ Are _you going to listen to your friend?" he inquired. He looked down at me while I looked up at him.

I thought over what he said, "Of course not! I just don't know how to say it to her." Looking down at my feet, "yet, what if she's right?" A tear cascaded down my cheek, fallowed by many more, "Maybe I shouldn't be a doctor. I should do something else, I should just- _!" _My rant was stopped short.

**Sasuke** was hugging _me_! I can feel the heat slowly crawl up to my hairline, _Why is he hugging my?_

He placed his head on top of mine. "I really do mean what I said earlier, you are annoying. Crying over what your friend says you should do. You must be one sensitive girl!" I squirmed to look up at him to see his expression, but he wouldn't budge. "If I was thinking like you, I wouldn't have surpassed my brother at all that he's done." When he said 'brother', he said it with so much hostility that I shuddered in his embrace.

I breathed out and asked, "So I should just do what I've been hoping to accomplish?"

I heard him breath into my hair, my cheeks heating up even more, _How does Sasuke make me do that? _"Hn." _Ok, mood killer, much?_

"What the hell does 'Hn' mean?!" I asked with irritation. I mean even though he is cute looking, why is he being a little bit jerkish?

"I don't have to tell you." He was mocking me!! He let me go to look down at me, and then said the unexpected, "I'll walk you home, it's just getting dark out." I looked at the sky to see the most stunning thing I could ever see.

The sun was barely seeable on the horizon, making the clouds shimmer in painted colors of gold, pink, red and purple. In the sky, the stars were starting to peek out, looking like a blanket of glitter. I wanted to stare at it forever, but I felt a tugging on my shirt sleeve. Looking up, I saw Saskue's arm outstretched, for he began walking away, asking for my hand to walk me home.

The walk home to my house was in silence, but a peaceful silence. I felt so content with him; it was as if I've known him for a long time, not just an hour, _I wonder if he feels the same? _

When we reached my door step, I turned to him with a smile on my face, "You know what? You're really sweet. I hope I can become a doctor like I planed, thanks to you." What I did next, I still don't know what came over me.

I stepped on my tip-toes, and gave Sasuke a quick, feather like, kiss on his left cheek. I saw the faintest of a blush adoring his face, he looked cute. I could also feel my own flaming up in embarrassment. "Sorry!" I squeaked out.

He then smirked at me. I gave him an incredulous look. Sasuke didn't walk away though, oh no he didn't. He leaned down to my eye level, breathing onto my face, "You're welcome." He suddenly stood up and gave me a smug smirk.

I frowned slightly, not expecting that. Turning around to my door, I suddenly felt Sasuke's hand grab my arm, to spin me around.

He, then kissed me- on the _**lips**_.

It was quick and innocent, but the most blissful thing I've ever experienced. He smirked at my dumbfounded expression. I mean come on, whop wouldn't?

"See you around at school, _Tenshi_," he spoke in a voice filled with warmth. Turning around, walking away, he whispered so soft I almost did dent hear it, "You're too beautiful to cry like you did."

My heart lurched, no one ever said that to me. He astounds me with how he acts. In all that I've been alive, I haven't meet anyone like him. I wish… no. I _hope, _Sasuke will keep that promise. "See you to," I whisper to the wind, since he's already gone.

I walk inside, a smile never leaving my face. As I walk into my room I think of something,_ I believe I have a new hope…the hope that you will like me, like I do you, back._

Owari

A/N: Well?????????? Was it good? I started to write this this-morning, for no particular reason. Well, I hope you guys got a good read pot of this. It was a little hard thinking of how to word some of this stuff, but I enjoyed it! R & R!!! Time to go read some more fanfics!

Ja ne

Nudge


End file.
